Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to loudspeaker enclosures, which are used for PA sound reinforcement.
2. Background of the Invention
Pro Audio manufactures and retailers supply sound engineers, musicians, stadiums and concert halls with loudspeakers and enclosures to be used during large gatherings to ensure that each member of the audience can hear the event or program they are attending.
Originally these loudspeaker enclosures were made as a straight up right box used to keep the loud speaker from canceling itself out. U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,366 Huszty Etal (1975). However, as times changed and larger crowds gathered the need for bigger and better looking enclosure grew along with better performance being the key functions.
Thereafter, the inventors have attempted to create enclosures that are stylish and attractive looking, but unfortunately looks are a major concern when it comes to the spectators line of sight during a concert event. U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,386 to Wiley (2000) discloses an enclosure that is adjustable and is elevated above the spectators line of sight, but there is still some clutter in the spectators line of site. For example the poles the enclosures are placed upon and the speaker cables used to feed the signal to the loudspeaker are also in sight. During an event were there is a lot of movement and strong vibration of sound this method could become unstable and possibly endanger spectators and performers. In the case of space on stage being a major concern this enclosure can prove to be un useful because it takes up a lot of space. U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,261 to Brown, Samuel (2000) discloses an enclosure that is adjustable from a angle point of view. Although this is a great idea it is limited to operating as an enclosure and only achieves 45-90 degree angles of sound projection. This invention can""t be used in all matters of sound reinforcement.
My invention has a number of advantages over the above patents and prior arts.
(a) Operates as a side fill and a center fill enclosure.
(b) The claims of this enclosure can be incorporated into a design for a drum fill or a drum wedge.
(c) Safe and stable method of operation. There is no danger of this enclosure falling over during the event.
(d) Invention does not block spectator view of event.
(e) Easy vertical angle adjustment.
(f) Multiple vertical angle adjustment.
(g) Invention provides the sound of a full size enclosure is a smaller design that does not require a lot of space.
(h) Any design of driver board can be incorporated.
(i) Box B can also be used as an angle adjustment base utilized by loud speakers being enclosed in box T.
Before explaining several preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application, details, construction or to the arrangement of the components that are in the following description and illustrated in the drawings. The invention of this loudspeaker enclosure is capable of other embodiments of PA sound reinforcement.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate the conception, of which this disclosure is based and may be utilized as a basis for designing other structures using the same methods of operation being used by this new invention of a loudspeaker enclosure.
This invention is not designed with any particular size, measurements or angles in mind. But its order of operation remains the same. However depending upon the size and characteristics of the loudspeakers being enclosed, greater angles of sound projection may be achieved, enhancing the abilities of the named invention. This invention can also be incorporated with any style of driver board. With respect to Box B, it can be used as a base used to support Box T in its angle projection of sound Simply by not including any ornamental design on panel 5B.
While working as a sound technician various limitations were noted not just on stage but in front house as well. My invention can be incorporated were overhead tress and catwalks are not available whereby alleviating the need of hanging enclosures above spectators.
The operation of my invention being disclosed in this application can be applied were stadiums and concert venues seating arrangements are made on an incline and the stage is in a low position.